Nothing
by higherthanlove22
Summary: This is a song one-shot. Katie breaks up Travis and Travis is lost. After a night going out with the boys, Travis goes and gets Katie back. Will Katie say yes?


**I got this idea from listening to "Nothing" by Script. I also used an idea from the music video. xD Yes, it's going to be a song fic one-shot. "Nothing" is going to be used. Traite is going to be used. I thought it would be the best song for this song. Don't hate me! *dodges knives and bullets* READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not the song or Percy Jackson.**

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

_As they take me to my local down the street_

_I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_

Connor, Nico, and Percy were trying to keep Travis's spirit up. They all walked down the block, to their local bar. Travis put on a brave smile, but on the inside, he was dying. Katie had broken up with him a few days ago. Katie, his flower girl. He remembered all the pranks he had played on her. But, one prank went a little too for Katie's liking. She was upset (probably still was) and mad at Travis. Katie broke up with him. She couldn't deal with him, his pranks, and him stealing things. Travis winced at the memory. Percy noticed and put patted Travis on the back.

"C'mon Travis. Forget about her. Katie just doesn't understand the nature of Travis," Percy joked, trying to make Travis better. A hint of a smile traced on Travis's lips.

"Yeah, I guess," Travis responded. He felt so broken inside. He wanted to drag hid feet, run to Katie and tell her he still loved her.

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_

_But after one too many I know that I'm never_

_Only they can't see where this is gonna end_

_They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

Nico opened the door to the bar. "Let's get a few drinks. It'll help," Nico said. The guys shuffled inside. The bar seems to be getting into full swing. People were dancing to the trashy music and drinking one drink after another. Travis's shoulder slumped when he saw a couples dancing, enjoying the life. Connor put an arm around Travis's shoulder.

"C'mon man, let's try to blow this memory away," Connor suggested, handing Travis a drink. Travis shrugged and chugged it down. Percy took a sip of his but, made a face. Percy hated the taste of beer. He pushed his drink to the middle of the table. Nico was too busy looking at girls to notice how many drinks Travis had. Connor watched as Travis downed his fifth drink and then moved onto his sixth. Nico, Percy, and Connor shared a look. How much was Travis going to drink to forget Katie? But to Travis, all this made perfect sense to him. Why not get drunk and forget about her?

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change her mind turn it all around_

Travis put down his last drink. Maybe his seventh or sixth? No one was too sure which one. Travis stumbled out of his seat, drunk as he could be.

'Katie!" Travis screamed at the top of his lungs. The boys shared a worried glance and pulled Travis back in the chair.

"Kati—" Travis screamed again but Connor covered Travis's mouth with his hand.

"Travis, shush!" Connor whispered. People were starting to look at the boys. Percy raised an eyebrow as Travis muffled another 'Katie'. Nico and Connor pulled Travis out of bar while Percy dropped two twenties on the table. Forty dollars in advance just in case Travis destroyed the property. Percy rushed outside, to see Travis tell Nico and Connor he had to go to Katie's place to change her mind. Travis begged. He stumbled forward. Percy winced when Travis's face met the concrete.

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

_Dialed her number and confessed to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard_

_Was nothing_

Travis pulled out his cell phone while the rest of the guys were fighting over how bad of an idea this was. Travis pressed the number one; Travis had Katie's number on speed dial. Travis burped as he waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" answered a husky voice. Katie had been crying. She regretted breaking up with Travis. Deep down, she wanted him back.

"Katieeee," Travis slurred.

"Travis? Are you drunk?" Katie asked getting concerned. Travis got drunk, but not this drunk.

"I loooove you Katieeee," Travis slurred into the phone. Katie was quiet. She was shocked; she didn't know what to say. Travis grunted at the no response. He clicked his phone shut.

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences_

_I know if I faced her face, that she'll come to her senses_

_Every drunk step I take leads me to her door_

_If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure_

The boys walked down the block, watching Travis stumble into railings and fences. Travis was walking to Katie's apartment. He had to see here face to face. Katie would change her mind after she saw how much Travis was hurting. Katie still had her phone up to her ear. A smile crept onto her face. He still loved her? Wow.

"Where are we even going?" Nico asked Percy and Connor. The boys shrugged and followed Travis. They had no idea they were heading towards Katie's place.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change her mind turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

_Dialed her number and confessed to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard_

_Was nothing_

Travis burped; he was the verge of throwing up. Travis held it down and continued walking.

"Katieeee," Travis screamed again. Percy covered his mouth.

"Travis shush, people are going to come outside," Percy warned. Travis moaned. Percy, Nico, and Connor shared a worried glance. Now what? Percy let Travis go. The boys walked over a bridge that over looked a small river. '_The river seems so calm,'_ Connor thought. Percy, Nico, and Connor walked ahead, thinking Travis was following. Travis leaned over the railing of the bridge and threw up. Hangover time.

_She said nothing_

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh, I got nothing_

_Oh, I got nothing_

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating_

_Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking_

_When you realize there's no one waiting_

Travis wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He groaned. Travis looked into the river and blinked. He saw…Katie. Travis leaned over the railing even more. But, he leaned in too far and fell head first into the water.

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

Connor looked around.

"Where's Travis?" Connor asked. They're hearts dropped. They left a drunken man who just broke up with his girlfriend somewhere. Alone. Percy turned just in time to see Travis fall into the river.

"Travis!" Percy screamed, running to the bridge and jumping off to save his friend. Nico and Connor ran to the edge.

"Holy crap, what do we do?" Nico asked. Connor shrugged.

"This was your idea!" Nico yelled. Connor gasped.

'No it wasn't!" Connor yelled back. In the water, Travis didn't even bother trying to swim to the surface. Why even try if he lost the girl he loved? Travis felt someone grab his jacket. Percy grunted. Travis was heavy. Percy pulled Travis to the surface and surprised Nico and Connor. Nico grabbed Travis by his hair and pulled him on the side walk. Travis was alive but knocked out.

"Well, that went well…" WACK!

"No really? I thought Santa Claus all gave us presents and wished us Merry Christmas."

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change her mind turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

_Dialed her number and confessed to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard_

_Was nothing_

Katie heard shouting outside. What in Hades? Katie grabbed a sweater and peeked out her window. She gasped when she saw Percy, Connor, and Nico fighting and looking at someone. Katie practically busted her door down, trying to get outside. She used the stairs instead of the elevator. She flew down the stairs and ran outside. Connor turned and saw a girl with a mop of brown hair and bright green eyes coming towards them. Katie.

"Oh crap."

_She said nothing_

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh, I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

_I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Ohh I got nothing_

"Travis?" Katie asked, unsure what to do. Percy and Nico exchangled a glance. Now what do they do?

"Hey Katie. Travis got drunk, and um, fell into the river," Connor said in a small voice. Katie's eyes widened. She controlled her breathing when she vines wrapping around Connor. Connor yelped. Suddenly, Travis coughed. Everyone looked at him.

"Katie…I love you," Travis said softly. He moaned and rubbed his temples. Nico looked at Katie and bit his lip.

"He's been screaming your name for an hour," Nico told Katie.

_I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

"I love you too Travis."

**Wow, that was long. xD See happy ending! *dodges bullets* Okay so maybe not the way you wanted but yes I am a Traite shipper :D. They are so cute together. Okay so like? Hate? REVIEW!**


End file.
